Kino der Toten/Trivia
Trivia *There is an extremely rare glitch where if you play split screen when you die and the game resets, press start immediately and then when you unpause you should not have a gun at all, but you can still use the starting pistol. press Y to go back to normal. (comfirmed on Xbox 360) *Near one of the power generators on the stage, there is some writing. The only word that can be recognized is "Project" though there may be more to the message *The Conference Room is confirmed to be a zombie spawn in the Speed Cola room. The Random Room has the curtain closed. *In the Pack-a-Punch room there are pictures of a zombie and a hellhound. These can also be found in Der Riese and Five. *It seems that the Wunderwaffe DG-2 was originally supposed to be in the map, as there are unused sound files of the characters' reactions to getting the Wunderwaffe from the Mystery Box. *There is a glitch that is involved with grenades and monkey bombs. If the player has a Ray Gun, CZ75 or M1911 equipped and throw a grenade, if you tap the grenade button at a certain time you will throw another grenade without cooking it or priming the Monkey Bomb and it still acts as if you tossed a grenade or Monkey bomb twice. *If you shoot a gas zombie when it is crawling down a wall the zombie will fly in a random direction, die and explode. This leads to some point-related glitches, as the player gets 10 points by firing toward the zombie while he is crawling down the wall, but you only get the kill when he reaches the ground. *After every use, the Teleporter must cool down, then be re-linked to the mainframe. The cool down session takes approximately two minutes. *The four playable characters look relatively the same from ''Call of Duty: World At War'', with the exception of Takeo, who looks significantly older and has a mustache. *Also, it is unknown how long the four survivors spent in Der Riese and it is quite possible that Takeo and Dempsey grew their facial hair prior to entering the teleporter. *When playing solo, the Quick Revive machine will function as an auto-revive; when the player is downed by a zombie, the player will be put into Last Stand and receive Speed Cola (only until you get back up), in which the player wields Mustang and Sally (Pack-A-Punched Colt M1911s). During this time zombies will begin to walk away from the player, and after about five seconds, the player will get back up again. The machine can be used for a total of three times before disappearing. , Nikolai Belinski, Edward Richtofen, Takeo Masaki in Samantha's room.]] *At the Mystery Box spawns, there is a map showing the cinema. It also shows the location of the mystery box; the location(s) are marked by green lights. Keep in mind that the location can be seen only after the power has been turned on. *Also, as in previous zombie maps and Ascension, the mystery box can be located by an blue vertical glow to the sky. However, it is very hard to tell where the box is as the light can only be seen from the alley, and since the map takes place during daytime, the glow is almost invisible. *When playing as Takeo with all perks bought, killing multiple zombies very quickly will result in quotes to be said very quickly. *The Pack-A-Punch machine on this map can only be accessed by teleporting to it. After a certain time you will be teleported back. A clock above the Pack-a-Punch machine will count down the time. *After opening the upstairs room and going behind the wall, the player can see text that says "The element is here" indicating that Element 115 is there. *Zombies can now jump down from the roof of the building instead of having to break through windows. *This is the map that was originally going to be in Map Pack four for Call of Duty: World at War but was canceled because its date was too close to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *A musical easter egg can be found by using the action button on three rocks of Element 115. One is in the lobby, where the player starts the game. Another one is in the dressing room, close to the MP5K. The last one is in the small room at the top of the stairs by the alley, on the shelf near the window to the alley. After activating all three rocks the song "115" by Elena Siegman starts to play. *This is the first, and so far, only Nazi Zombie map available on the Wii. *There is always music playing on during the match. It is only possible to hear it when there are no Zombies nearby, due to the fact that it plays very quietly. The song is "Damned" by Kevin Sherwood. *When playing in solo, the player's character is randomly chosen so that people can play as anybody, unlike in World at War. However, when playing in split-screen, the first player is Tank Dempsey and the second is Nikolai. *After the player spawns, the player can open the room to the left and look at the books scattered on the floor. One of them says "Edward Richtofen". *Each of the random rooms has a different video reel that can be picked up and put into the projector to play audio, just like the radios in previous maps. *Once the power is turned on, a rumbling can be heard and pieces of the roof crumble. Zombies can jump through these holes and Gas Zombies crawl along the walls through them. *There are two radios located on this map. One is located in the hanging chandelier in the theater and the other is located on a building (specifically, a Berlin wall guard tower) seen from the window in the alley closest to Double Tap. It can be seen using a sniper rifle. *In the theater room inside the first window on the left is a note that say IGNOMO JUBILUS which in Latin translates to a disgrace to, rejoicing. *The bar in the starting room contains several perk bottles. These are unusable, however. *On the Wii Version there is a purchasable AUG under the Sentry Gun on the Stage. *If the player is in split-screen, if the players go to the Pack-A-Punch room, the clock on the wall above the PaP will read different for each player. *A glitch occurs on the door leading to the theater from the dressing room. Sometimes, if the player opens the door that leads to the theater, a random zombie will spawn and try to break through an "invisible" barrier. (Confirmed on Wii) *Another rare glitch is that a zombie will spawn in a random room after the player teleports from the Pack-A-Punch machine. (Confirmed on Wii) *If the player goes to the Dressing Room to the barrier being lit up with a greenish light, the player should be able to hear something thumping in one of those dressing crates. *If the player noclips out of the map, they will notice what appears to be a section of the Berlin Wall out front of the theater. Players can see a segment of the wall along with a guard tower. On the opposite side of the wall, players can see an East German television tower, the Fernsehturm. This suggests Kino der Toten takes place in West Berlin.. It also possibly suggests that Kino der Toten is set in 1968, as said television tower is under construction (it was completed in 1969). *If a player no-clips out of the map and looks around like in Der Riese they will see a black box that has the teleporter images in it. Also if the player looks around, the player will see the random rooms they can be teleported to. (Ex. Samantha's Room, Verruckt, etc.) *There is writing on the wall that says "Beware of the Six", which is a possible reference to Nova 6, and the crawler/gas zombies *In the Pack-A-Punch room, there is writing on a bulletin board that reads "Durchhalten, Männer, wir machen sie fertig" which translates to "Hold on, men, we make them ready." *Sam's destroyed room has a small table with a teddy bear sitting at it. On the table, are orange, red, blue, and green bottles. These are the Double Tap, Juggernog, Quick Revive, and Speed Cola bottles, respectively. *Several pods are in the theater containing what appear to be some kind of human like creature.They are not monkeys or teddy bears as some may believe. *In Der Riese at the box spawn in the "Animal Testing Laboratory" a picture of a Nazi Theater can be seen on the board on the wall. This could be Kino der Toten. *If the player goes to the window (not the zombie barrier) next to the mystery box spawn in the alley and looks in it, they will see a room with a door that has a hole in it. If the player looks in the hole they may hear whispering, or they may hear a strange noise that will stay around for a while. *The Eye of Providence appears in two places on this map. First is under the staircase, on a canister where the frozen human like figure is, and second is on a book inside a zombie barricade. *There is a very rare glitch on Kino der Toten. If a horde of zombies are after you, and you kill them, one zombie will be stuck, and not move; then it just dies. (Confirmed on Wii) *There is a very rare glitch where a player can skip a round by linking the teleporter at the very moment a round starts, automatically going to the next round after that (example, round 11 ends, 12 starts and you initiate the link, round 13 starts). Another way to do this glitch is to turn on the power as soon as the round starts. *There is a glitch which has been patched by Treyarch but is still useable is If a player lies down in a corner, and has another player dive to prone on top of them, both players are automatically downed. When the players are downed, a child, presumably Samantha, is heard giggling. *Sometimes, when a player is downed on higher levels, they will randomly gets back up without being healed by a teammate, this will also happen when a player is being healed by a teammate, they will get back up after being healed only half way (Confirmed on PS3 and Xbox 360). *The random room that looks like a conference room has a model of a rocket like the one in Executive Order. *The rocket on the table in the conference room can also be launched by holding down to action button in front of it. *Some pictures of what appear to be early drawings of Kino Der Toten can be found on the Central Intelligence Agency Data system under the Dreamland Server username vbush. *Kino Der Toten is one of the only zombies map that doesn't strikingly resemble a map from multiplayer, or single-player. Although if one noclips outside of the map, then the Berlin Wall is visible, which was a map released later in the First Strike map pack. *If subtitles are enabled, the loadup screen's comic misspells Richtofen as "Richtofan" on the Xbox 360 version. However, on the PS3, it's spelled correctly. *In the room that has the letters on the shelves, some of the letters sprawled across the floor spell Manhattan Down, This can also be seen in the game tip. *If the players teleport to the room which has a interrogation chair they can hear screaming but however if a player noclips into the room with screams there is blood on the floor and a zombies head next to the blood. *"Knowledge is for the taking." can be seen scrawled above the power switch, although it is hard to read. *On the Wii version of Kino Der Toten, there is a glitch where you dive over the teleporter pad in the starting room three times then throw a grenade in the bar next to Quick Revive. This will make the perks cycle and you will get more fire sale, max ammo, nuke, etc. *On the Wii version, if there is 1 Crawler behind, sometimes you can hear strange radio messages. One of the messages is "Look in hell." that can probably be Ludvig Maxis. However, in PS3, Xbox and PC version, it'll play the "Damned" song when there is 1 Crawler behind. *There is a Glitch on the Ps3 and PC Version That, The Shadows Does Not Appear in Some places ( Mainframe, and Teather) *There is a glitch on Wii where you can stand on the turret and the zombies will be below and you will be unreachable like the table glitch in "Five". To do this, you have to have a ray gun (prefferably pack a punched) and any weapon but prefferably the HK21 for the ammo capacity, you go to where the power switch is, sprint with the ray gun and dive at the turret and you'll be on the turret. It may take a few tries and Juggernog is preffered since you may not make it the first time and there may be zombies behind you. Works best if you only have a crawler left. Category:Trivia